luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Elle
Elle (エルル = Eruru) is a playable character in Luminous Arc 3 and one of the female protagonists of the game. Elle is a Siren Magi and considered the "heroine" of Luminous Arc 3. She has connection to Angel Miria, as she is the Priestess of Avura Ru side, who can hear Angel Miria's voice, unlike normal people. She is the wielder of the Water Lapistier, which is located on her back after the Transformation. At the time of the game, Elle is a 4-Star Magi, a member of Urgard special course and also a member of Magus. We get to know that she lives and studies in Urgard for 2 years now (since she was ~14 years old) and it took her 2 years to get promoted to 4-Stars. Elle specializes in healing magic. Similar to Lily, her dream is to be able to cure the diseases and injuries of people all over the world. Elle heals people with the music of her magic flute. She often spends mornings by practicing her flute at Urgard Courtyard. Elle has chosen healing speciality because of her selfless character and also because of her illness. Apart from healing, her second biggest hobby is cooking. She often helps Urgard's cook Cocotte and spends most of her free time in the evenings practicing cooking in Urgard's Cafeteria. She also uses magic in her cooking. Even though she's a pretty good cook, she often mistakes sugar with salt. Elle gets pretty excited when she hears that Magus members were invited to a Ball at the Royal Palace in Chapter 5. She dreams about dancing in a beautiful dress. That's why she gets pretty upset when it turns out that they were invited to the Royal Palace as guards, not as guests. Personality Elle is a rather gentle character who wants to help everyone, even if her health gets in the way (shown when she blocked Glen's attack that was meant to hit Levi). Plot She bumps into Levi, where she proceeds to give him a tour of the school. Afterwards, she helps a villager, then gets attacked by monsters. She holds them off, until Levi and Glen come to help her defeat them. gives Elle her monthly portion of the medicine]] Elle's Illness Elle suffers from a chronic illness due to which she easily gets tired and has seizures. To supress her seizures, her mother Martina prepares medicine for Elle. Every month, Elle gets permission to leave Urgard and visit her mother. At one of those visits the village in which Martina lives gets attacked by Felicia, which happens in Chapter 2. Death and Revival During the middle of the game she gets "killed" by Anogia who turns Miria into Dark Miria, but is revived, with Refi getting a power up in exchange for his senses. Ending A year later, Elle continues to hone her magic skill and healing abilities. She comes across a girl who fell from a window and heals her with a magic from her song. The girl's mother thanks her while the girl asks Elle that is she an angel which she replies that she's just a normal doctor. Returning home, it's revealed that since that day Levi still has not woken up from his coma. Elle tells Levi that she's still working hard for the world and everyone's happiness. She then plays her flute again, thinking to herself that she wants him to hear that no matter how far away he is, she want to be with him again. Miraculously, Levi finally wakes up from his coma. Levi tells Elle that the song had somehow brought him back, and he's now happy to be with her forever more which causes Elle to hug him in joy that her wish is finally granted. Elle's Room Elle's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main themes of her room are music and things connected with water, which is her magical attribute. You can try to play Elle's flute lying on her desk, but you won't be able to. You can meet Elle in her room in the morning. Elle's Room is accessible right from the beginning of the game in Chapter 1. Intermissions All Elle's Intermissions take place in the Cafeteria. Bath Events Stat & Abilities ﻿While Elle has the lowest magic stat of all spellcaster units (ties with Sion), she is arguably the strongest magic tank unit as she posseses the highest resistance of all playable units in the game. Her attack, defense and technique stats are average and her speed is decent. Her HP and MP are balanced very well. Don't bother turning her into a damage dealer though since she is only good at the early-game chapters as a damage dealer with Aqua hammer, in the late chapter turn her into support-based role, she can use Revive, Cure and Curer which are the main spells in order for the team to survive. Since you can gain FD by using supportive spells she can still go offensive with her FD. Skill ellecure.PNG|Cure elleaquahammer.PNG|Aqua Hammer Ellecurer.PNG|Curer Ellerevive.PNG|Revive Elleaquasquall.PNG|Aqua Squall Flash Drives aquamelody1.PNG|Aqua Melody: Song from the aqua! aquamelody2.PNG|Song from the aqua! ellfd31.PNG|Siren Song: Heartfelt voice! ellfd32.PNG|Heartfelt voice! (Part 1) ellfd33.PNG|Heartfelt voice! (Part 2) Gallery Elle with her mother.jpg|Elle's with her mother, Martina Luminousarc3elulu.png|Elle's Magi Form, Siren Eruru.jpg|Elle's artwork la3girlschristmas.jpg|Luminous Arc 3's Girls in Christmas Outfit luminous arc 3 eruru.jpg|Elle holding her flute luminousarc3eruru.jpg|Elle's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Luminous arc3 art2.jpg|Elle playing her flute. Eruru playing her flute at the Urgard Courtyard.jpg|Elle playing her flute at the Urgard Courtyard Luminous arc3 art.jpg|Elle´s Unison (Aquarius) eluluopening.jpg|Elle in the Luminous Arc 3 opening. Elulu rejoins.JPG|Elle's recovery Elulu's Ending.JPG|Elle's Ending LA3__30725.png|Elle's Flash Drive Cut-In Elle in her room.jpg|Elle in her room Elle at the Cafeteria.jpg|Elle at the Cafeteria Elle versus Felicia.jpg|Elle versus Felicia ++Quote Beginning of turn quote: "I'll do my best!" Beginning of turn (At least 2/3 HP) quote: "Everyone, are you okay?" Beginning of turn (At least 1/3 HP) quote: "I'm still fine." Before attack quote: Lapistier of water! Before attack quote: This will decide! Before attack quote: Before support skill quote: Cure with water! Before support skill quote: It is alright! Flash Drive quote: Flash Drive quote: Go! Flash Drive quote: Let's sing! Defeated quote: Everyone, I'm sorry.. Trivia * Elle's name come from a Hebrew name "Erela/Erelah" which means Angel. * Elle is the second playable character to have a musical instrument as a weapon, the first to be Sadie. * Apart from healing and cooking, she also specializes in hair growth magic * Her bust cup size is D. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Water Category:Characters